ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
C-Low
Christopher Reed Jones '''(born March 21, 1984) is an inactive wrestler who wrestled under the ring name '''C-Low. Jones is more known for working for Elite Class Championship Wrestling where he was the first and only grand slam champion in the history of the promotion. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2006) Pioneer of the ECCW Light Heavyweight Division, feud with both Killer and Blaze, tag team with Shocker and the rise to superstar status C-Low was one of many first time wrestlers to sign with Elite Class Championship Wrestling. C-Low then made his ECCW debut as a face and competed in a battle royal on the first edition of WarZone to crown the first ever Light Heavyweight Champion, but unfortunately came up short as Blaze won the battle royal and the championship. C-Low then defeated Blaze for the championship just a couple of days later and that was the starting point of the rise of the Light Heavyweight Championship division and C-Low's career started to rise from that point. C-Low then lost the title back to Blaze only seven days later. However on October 3, C-Low then defeated Blaze again to regain the gold. On October 13 at the very first ECCW pay-per-view entitled Night of Champions, C-Low defended his ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship in a ten man battle royal, unfortunately for C-Low, his arch rival Blaze won the battle royal by eliminating C-Low from the match up. The next night on Warzone, C-Low defeated Blaze to win back his title. At ECCW pay per view Locked Up, C-Low defended and lost his title to Killer. On the October 17th edition of Rampage, C-Low then teamed up with Shocker and together they defeated Kevin and Efran Ortiz to win the ECCW World Tag Team Championship, but lost them back to the Ortiz' four days later. On the October 24th edition of Rampage, C-Low and Shocker then won back the titles from the Ortiz' to begin their second reign together as a team, but unfortunately lost the titles back to them just four days later. On the November first edition of Rampage, C-Low and Shocker then defeated the Ortiz' again to begin their third reign together as a team, but unlike their previous two reigns, this one proved to be more successful as they lost the titles back to the Ortiz' sixteen days later. The next night on WarZone, C-Low then defeated Ron Bridges to win his first ECCW Hardcore Championship. On the December 2nd edition of WarZone, C-Low regained his title, but lost it back to Killer just four days later. At ECCW pay per view Sacrifice, C-Low then won back the championship by defeating Killer to start his fifth reign as champion and in the process also retaining the ECCW Hardcore Championship, but the Light Heavyweight Championship reign ended just 8 days later on WarZone after Killer defeated him. At ECCW pay per view The Rumble, C-Low then ended his rivalry with Killer by defeating him to begin his sixth reign as ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion. Feud with G-Funk and other championship reigns After his feud with Killer came to an end, C-Low then started a program with G-Funk that would expand for well over a year. C-Low then faced off against G-Funk at Revenge, but C-Low lost his title to him at the pay per view event. C-Low also lost his Hardcore title to Phillip Mustang at Revenge. The next night on WarZone, C-Low then defeated Mustang to win back the title, but unfortunately he lost the title to The Afro Kid only minutes later. However just a few short days later on Rampage, C-Low then won defeated G-Funk to begin his seventh Light Heavyweight Championship reign, but he lost it back to G-Funk just a few short weeks later. At ECCW pay per view Redemption, C-Low then defeated G-Funk to begin his eighth ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship reign, but the reign ended at Starstruck. After a failed attempt to win the belt back at Breakdown, C-Low then defeated G-Funk for the title at Bloodymania to begin his ninth reign as champion. C-Low then lost the belt back to G-Funk at Summer Smash, but C-Low then defeated G-Funk to win back the belt at Night of Champions 2003. C-Low then lost the title back to G-Funk, three months later at ECCW pay per view The Rumble. At Redemption, C-Low then defeated G-Funk again to begin his eleventh reign as champion, but lost the belt back to G-Funk just 2 months later at Breakdown. At Night of Champions 2003, C-Low then had a last chance ladder match for the title against G-Funk and was successful as C-Low then defeated G-Funk to not only begin his twelvth reign as champion, but also put an end to the long and historic rivalry with G-Funk as well. Feud with The Japanese Kid and other minor feuds After his feud with G-Funk came to an end, C-Low then got into a rivalry with The Japanese Kid. C-Low then lost the Light Heavyweight Title to The Japanese Kid at Locked Up, however C-Low won back the title by defeating The Japanese Kid at Sacrifice. C-Low's four month reign came to an end at Redemption as he lost the championship back to The Japanese Kid. C-Low then began his unprecedented fourteenth reign as Light Heavyweight Champion as he defeated The Japanese Kid at Breakdown. C-Low then lost the belt back to The Japanese Kid at Breaking Point. The feud then came to an end at Summer Smash as C-Low lost his championship rematch to The Japanese Kid. After his feud with The Japanese Kid came to an end, C-Low then immersed into a feud with Terry Jones which ended up with Jones defeating C-Low at Bloody Glory. C-Low then challenged James Baker for the ECCW Television Championship at Night of Champions 2005, but unfortunately C-Low lost the match up. At the next pay per view Locked Up, C-Low then lost a triple threat to Terry Jones which also involved C-Low's tag team partner/friend Shocker. At the next pay per view Sacrifice, C-Low then was put into a triple threat match up for the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he faced off against reigning champion Sean Jamison and The Afro Kid, unfortunately for C-Low he lost the match up. Becoming ECCW's only Grand Slam Champion, the End of ECCW and Hiatus from Professional Wrestling C-Low's rise to world championship status began at The Rumble as not only did he defeat his tag team partner/friend Shocker to gain entry into The Rumble match, but he also won The Rumble match which makes him the smallest man to win the matchup. At Revenge, C-Low then defeated Sean Jamison to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship which officially made C-Low the only Grand Slam Champion in ECCW history. At Redemption, C-Low then lost the title back to Jamison, but eight days later on WarZone, C-Low then defeated Kilo Perez to begin his fifteenth reign as ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion. On the final ECCW show, C-Low then challenged Sean Jamison to a Title Unification Match, but proved to be unsuccessful as Jamison then defeated C-Low to unify both the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship and the ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship. Occasional Appearances (2009 - present) The title unification match against Jamison was C-Low's final match up in professional wrestling at that time, but he has appeared on three separate occasions for the Classic Wrestling Federation to give his friend James Baker moral support for one of Baker's matches. On the fourth installment of Monday Night Wrestling on YouTube. C-Low returned to action for the first time since the Elite Finale Show as he teamed up with Danielle Lopez and good friend Phillip Mustang to defeat all three members of Team Baller by disqualification. At Battle Finale, C-Low agreed to have another match as he will take on Dragon Mask in an ECCW vs NWC showdown match. Personal life Chris Jones was born in Miami, Florida to his parents Johnny and Lisa Jones where he is their only child. Jones has stated in an interview with the Miami Herald that fellow wrestlers James Baker and Phillip Mustang are his two best friends in wrestling and in real life. Jones is also married as he's been married to his wife Samantha since 2004. Together he and his wife have a son named Christopher Jr (born on December 28, 2007) and on February 22nd, 2010, their daughter was born and they named her Natalie Marie Jones. Jones is also a huge fan of the Miami Dolphins, the Miami Heat, the Miami Hurricanes and the Florida Marlins. Ever since being out of wrestling, Jones has been living in his home in Miami, Florida with his wife and his son while also running his chain of restaurants that run across the Miami area. Jones has stated that the only ways he'll get back into wrestling is if both James Baker and Phillip Mustang are either working together in the same company or running a wrestling company together, but if they're not working in the same company then he'll stay as far away from wrestling as he can. Championships and Accomplishments 1x ECCW World Heavyweight Champion 1x ECCW Television Champion 15x ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion 2x ECCW Hardcore Champion 3x ECCW World Tag Team Champion (with Shocker) 1x winner of The Rumble match (2006) (final winner) The only Grand Slam champion in ECCW history Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *The C-Low Drop (450 Splash) *The Iron Cross (Celtic Cross) *The Deadly Kick from Hell (Buzzsaw Kick) Signature Moves *Hurricanrana *Tornado DDT *Jumping Complete Shot *Springboard Hurricanrana *Corkscrew Suicide Dive *Springboard Shooting Star Press *Springboard Diving Elbow Drop *Spinning Wheel Kick *Springboard Diving Leg Drop *Diving Crossbody *Swinging Neckbreaker *Running Snapmare *Shining Wizard *Facebuster *Reverse DDT *Springboard Flying Clothesline *Armbar *Dragon Sleeper Other Info Entrance Music *Testify by Rage Against the Machine Category:Wrestlers